M72 LAW
The M72 LAW ' is a rocket launcher in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M72 LAW was planned to appear in mission That's No Sandstorm. However, the mission was scrapped and M72 LAW is cut from final version of the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign In the campaign, the M72 LAW is used to destroy three tanks during the mission "S.O.G." It cannot lock onto the tanks. It is found in a bunker, along with a couple of M60s. Multiplayer The M72 LAW is the only launcher available when Create-A-Class is unlocked. It is capable of both free fire and vehicle lock-on, identical to the AT4 and apart from the amount of rockets available and a few minor aesthetics such as the prepping animation and the reload time. When used in conjunction with Scavenger Pro, it can be more versatile than the Strela-3 or the RPG-7, as it is capable of both free-fire and lock-on fire, and will have two rockets, making it capable of destroying most vehicles, even the ones which are able to dodge rockets or deploy flares. An effective tactic to destroying an aircraft with free fire is using the hipfire crosshairs and then firing. This tactic is most effective on low flying helicopters, but can be used on higher flying killstreaks such as the Chopper Gunner by leading the target (aiming ahead of where it is going to go). However, like all other launchers, Scavenger will not replenish ammunition. Like the RPG, the fired rockets tend to not fire at the exact point the sights show, meaning that it can be difficult to fire at buildings through windows or doors at long ranges. Due to this, firing while moving will most likely make the rocket go off-course and may miss the target or fail to kill them. Contrary to popular belief, the M72 LAW does not have smaller blast radius or lower damage then the RPG. Similar to the RPG, It does 160-70 damage with a 5.4m blast radius. It drops about 16.5 damage per every meter, meaning that the lethal blast radius is about 3.5m, as the damage would drop to 102-112. The M72 LAW is also featured in Gun Game, where it is Tier 17. Its primary limitations are its low ammunition and the rather long "switch-to" time, as the player must go through a "prepping" animation similar to that of the AT4 found in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Zombies It is available in the Mystery Boxand comes with 21 rockets on every map, including the World at War ones in Black Ops, with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It is not very useful though, as it creates crawlers and it has a very slow reload. Speed Cola is strongly recommended, as is PhD Flopper on Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon. The player should replace it with another weapon as soon as possible or Pack-a-Punch it. When upgraded, it becomes the "'''M72 Anarchy," featuring a 10 round capacity and a fully-automatic fire mode. The player will no longer automatically aim down the sights when firing the upgraded version, thus allowing a faster rate of fire. The M72 Anarchy is much more effective than the stock version and is often underestimated, even though it can down a horde of zombies in higher rounds with only 2-3 shots with power that is higher than that of Porter's X2 Ray Gun, provided that the rocket as well as the splash damage hits. The only real downfall is that it does not accumulate points very fast, nor does it kill very fast in later rounds. M72 LAW vs. M72 Anarchy Gallery M72_LAW_1st_Person_BO.png|The M72 LAW M72 LAW Iron Sights BO.jpg|Iron sight M72 LAW Dive to Prone.png|Diving with the M72 LAW. Law.jpg|LAW in 3rd Person M72_LAW_Rocket.png|A fired M72 LAW rocket RPGLAW.jpg|The LAW rocket (right) compared to the RPG rocket (left). M72 Anarchy.png|M72 Anarchy M72AnarchyReload.jpg|Reloading M72 law stats.jpg|The M72 LAW's stats File:ELITE_M72_Law.png|Render of the M72 LAW Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The M72 LAW appears as one of the two launchers in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player must look through the sight in order for the weapon to fire. Unlike on the consoles, this weapon has multiple uses, having up to three rockets in reserve ammo. In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for the allied faction after 150 kills with the Remington 870, and 150 kills with the M72 LAW will unlock the M79, always for the allied faction. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The M72 LAW returns in Defiance, and is almost identical in both aspect and stats to the previous variant. Gallery M72 mw3ds.png|The M72 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance M72 ads mw3ds.png|The M72 aim down sight M72 icon mw3ds.png|Inventory icon Trivia *As seen in That's No Sandstorm's localization strings, the M72 LAW was originally planned to appear in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Pack-a-Punched version, the "M72 Anarchy" refers to the opposite of the normal name M72 LAW. *The missiles fired by an M72 LAW are identical to the ones fired by a Strela-3. *On the side of the M72 LAW, it says "Firing instructions, pull open unlocked here", and then a diagram of how to pull out the back of the LAW. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, the glass part of the M72 LAW has white markings, rather than black, and are therefore much more visible, but are the same shape. *In third person, the player holds the M72 LAW as if it had a pistol grip. *The M72 LAW can be shot at and hit the moon in the Black Ops version of Der Riese. *If the M72 LAW is hip fired or shot immediately at an enemy helicopter it's flares will activate regardless if the launcher has locked on or not. *The delay between firing and reloading can be skipped by pressing the reload button, thereby reloading faster overall. Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Weapons